Justice: NerSIS VS the Black Rose
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: A Black Waters side story. Title says it all, really


Justice: NerSIS VS The Black Rose

A Black Waters side story by Sara T. Fontanini

(Ranma 1/2 and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, NerSIS and its members belong to me.)

Kensuke Hirai was getting a migraine. He always got one when he was nervous, anxious or just very annoyed. Also when he didn't get his morning coffee.

He and the other members of NerSIS, a special branch of the Neriman Police Force charged with investigating the martial artists that caused so much chaos in the town as well as their arrest, stood on guard on the outskirts of St. Hebereke's School for Girls. It took a bit of doing, and months of waiting, but they FINALLY had the dirt they needed to take down one of the more dangerous people in Nerima.

They were finally going to arrest Kodachi Kuno.

Of course, this was mostly due to the testimony of one Tae Kuno, Kodachi's 'sister', that they were able to get this far. All it took was for one of their undercover operatives to sneak in and get enough evidence to connect the madwoman to several crime scenes.

Now to only hope that Sakurako could handle it.

-----------------

Nara Sakurako wondered the deserted main building of the school. Everyone else had either been evacuated or arrested as accomplices. She now wondered alone, searching for her quarry.

She was a rather recent member of NerSIS, only joining a few months ago when her predecessor went mad. She gulped at the memory. She had thought that the job must have been very stressful, to have caused a reaction like that. Of course, that wasn't the case. Her predecessor had just gone to far into their quarry's mindset. Sakurako was a little more careful.

She had even trained in rythmic gymnastics, simply so she could take on her charge.

There was a sound, and Sakurako turned towards it.

Standing in front of her, clad in a black leotard with black rose petals swirling around her, was Kodachi Kuno.

"So, you are the whelp who has caused such shame to our proud establishment." The madwoman stated.

Sakurako glared at her. "If anyone has brought shame to this place, it's you. I have been charged, by the order of the Nerima Special Investigations Squad (NerSIS), to take you into custody for the crimes of assault with a deadly weapon, sexual assualt and harrasment, attempted murder and possession of illegal substances. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Now, surrender quietly, or I shall be required to use force."

Kodachi laughed her trademark cackle. "You think you can bring ME, Kodachi Kuno the Black Rose, to defeat? Never!"

She flung her ribbon, which Sakurako barely dodged. The madwoman smirked, bringing out a pair of clubs. Sakrako's eyes narrowed, realising what the Black Rose planned to do.

She dodged as Kodachi came near and activated the spikes in her clubs. The madwoman snared in frustration.

"It seems the normal tricks won't work on you! No matter, a commoner such as yourself can't hold a candle to me!"

And with that, she threw the razor sharp hoop at the NerSIS officer. Sakurako brought out a reinforced blub and flung the hoop away, which embedded itself into the wall. She then threw a hoop of her own (a normal one) and managed to trip Kodachi.

"I won't stand for this!" the Kuno cried. "It looks like its time for something a little more.....sharp."

With that, she brought out a katana and charged at Sakurako.

The NerSIS officer smirked, and easily dodged the strike. Kodachi threw some shuriken at the spot where Sakurako had moved, only to hit the wall. She looked around her, but couldn't find the other woman anywhere.

"You know, I was a little worried for a moment there. But Saotome's right, without your tricks, you're pretty pathetic."

Kodachi looked up, and found the NerSIS officer hanging from the ceiling. She gasped, staring as Sakurako unleashed a ribbon of her own and ensnared the madwoman.

It was all over. Kodachi was suffieciently restrained, unable to do anything but wriggle on the ground futilely.

NerSIS had triumphed.

----------------

Things proceeded pretty quickly. It seems a few of the other students were being blackmailed into keeping quiet (by whom they didn't clarify) and soon an airtight prosecution was made. Those that willingly helped out Kodachi Kuno were arrested and jailed as accomplices, including some of the teachers. It was deemed that NerSIS should do what they would with the mad gymnast.

Which is why Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose of St. Hebereke's, was now locked up in a special prison cell that not even she could escape from. All her weapons were confiscated from her, though, just in case.

Naru Sakurako was giving a promotion and payrise for her exemplary work, and a small party was held in celebration.

After all, it was the first real success for the group since the arrest of Nabiki Tendo.

Speaking of which, Hirai had gone of to check up on the moneylender's condition....

-----------------

_Well, so ends that one._

_I got the idea after watching the anime (specifically the whole introductory arc for Kodachi) and I realised that I HATED her. And, through the power of the fanfic, I was able to bring her to justice, using my favourite non-villainous OCs. (Okay, they're my only non-villainous OCs, but whatever)._

_I think you can understand when exactly this fic takes place. If not, then tough noogies._

_I hope ya enjoyed it! And please comment/review!_


End file.
